


[podfic] Untold

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [21]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Even in Aslan's Country, there are unreliable narrators. Set duringThe Last Battle.





	[podfic] Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244594) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 

** **

**Title: [Untold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244594) **

**Author: ** ** [cofax](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:02:08 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/22%20\(CoN\)%20_Untold_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
